


Potter boys and the founders

by 3CaptainVox7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Brother Feels, Brothers, Drama, Family Drama, Family Feels, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Founders Era, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Sibling Rivalry, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7
Summary: Next-gen AU. James sends Albus and himself back in time just in time for Al's date but they fight over whose fault it is.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter, Godric Gryffindor & Helga Hufflepuff & Rowena Ravenclaw & Salazar Slytherin, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night around dinner time. Two boys were sitting on their beds. One of them was reading while the other was looking at something in his hand. The two boys were James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter. “James, um,” Albus said putting his book down to look at his older brother who nodded.

“Yeah, Al, what is it?” James asked putting the gold thing down on his bed and looked to see a worried look on his brother’s face. “Ah, that date with Scorpius tonight. Don’t worry everything will be fine Al. you guys were made for each other,” Albus smiled but it dropped when he saw the necklace of sorts back in his bothers hands. 

“Are you sure and what do you have in your hand, Jamie?” Albus asked getting off his bed and walked over to James’s bed and sat down next to his brother. “Wait this is a Time-Turner. Where the hell did you get this from James?” Albus asked pulling it away from his hand. James smiled but he did not say anything. Albus rolled his eyes. “I don’t have time for this. I’m going to get ready for my date now,”

“Wait, don’t tell dad please,” James said standing holding out his hand. Albus looked at him and smiled.

“Oh, why would I say that dear brother. Dad never gets mad at you,” Albus said sarcastically and rolling his eyes. James stuck his tongue out at his brother who returned it. James laughed and started to spin the time turner on his finger. Albus rolled his eyes and make his way to the door to go downstairs to wait for his boyfriend to get him. However, he stopped on the first step when the time tuner fell on the ground and broke. “Now, you’ve done it. I’m going to get dad and tell him,” Albus said walking over to his brother.

“No, wait. Al don’t, I’ll tell him about what you told Scorpius about what you wanted to do,” James smirked but Albus ran over to him and covered his mouth his own.

“Shut up right now,” Albus warmed with his hand still over James’s mouth. James rolled his eyes and pulled his brother's hand away. James laughed however this was short-lived because Albus pushed him to the ground. “Don’t you dare tell dad or mum that!” Albus yelled with his fist in the air ready to punch him but he never got a chance to because the room started to spin.

When the world stopped spinning Albus looked at James who laughed and cheered. “Let’s do that again,” James said laughing. Albus rolled his eyes and looked around him. They were not home but in the woods. Why were they in the woods?

“James, where is that Time Turner?” Albus asked standing up and bushing himself off. James stood up and looked down at the ground. Albus flowed his eyes and cursed under his breath. “It’s broken. Oh well done James,” Albus said turning around and running his hand through his black hair.

“No, we can fix it,” James said picking up the broken time tuner but Albus shook his head.

“No, we can’t! James, I’m going to miss my date and it’s all your fault!” Albus yelled before he laughed harshly. James raised an eyebrow.

“Your date? Al we might be stuck in the past and all you care about is your bloody date. Al, we may never see mum, dad, Lily, or anyone in our family again and all you are is your bloody date,” James said with tears in his eyes in a rare moment that Albus has not seen from his brother in a long time. James then watched Albus as he rolled his eyes but did not say anything.

“Of course, I care about them James, but I had a date. I’ve not seen Scorpius in five months, and we saw our family last week. Why are you so…” Albus never finished because James pushed him to the ground. Albus laded on the ground and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, sure Al, but we are stuck here. We may never see them again. So, stop yelling at me and help me fix this mess that you caused,”

“I cased? James you stole it from dad’s office, and you say I cased it,” Albus argued and got up. “James you cased this, not me. You can shut up and get your head out of your ass. ‘Look at me, I’m James I send my brother back in time and ruin his date and damned him forever’. “Albus mocked dancing around the wood and sticks around them. James’s eyes twitched before he pushed Albus to the ground again.

“Shut up!” James yelled pulling out his wand. “Or I will make you,” James aimed his wand at his brother's face. Albus looked at him with fear in his eyes.

“Hello?” Someone called though the trees. Albus looked at James who lowered his wand. “Hello?” the voice called again. Albus wiped the tears from his eyes. James held out his hand for Albus but Albus did not take it. Albus stood up and looked to the voice not looking at James who sighed. “Is someone there?” the voice sounded old fashioned and this made Albus sigh. The voice walked out of the trees to see the brothers. The person was not that old, but he had that look in his eyes. The look you have when you saw something haunting. James and Albus saw this look every dad in their mother and father's eyes. He had black hair, but it was not the same shade as their own. “Hello, there young ones. What are you doing the woods?” he asked looking at Albus who gave James a look. James rolled his eyes.

“Ask this idiot,” Albus said pointing at James. James looked at the man and then back to Albus.

“It was not my fault and you know that,” James said throwing his hands in the air with his wand still in his hand. “So, sir, I think you need to ask him,” James added but this made Albus push James to the ground.

“Shut up!” Albus yelled raising his hand to hit him, but before he could hit his brother the man pulled Albus away. James got to his feet and let out a breath.

“Why don’t we get out of these woods and we can talk about whose fault it is. Now, before we leave who are you?” the man asked looking at Albus and James. James smiled widely and stepped over to the man.

“Oh no,” Albus muttered slapping his face with his hand. James put his wand away and said:

“I’m James Sirius Potter at your service,” James bowed making Albus roll his eyes again.

“I’m Albus Severus. I’m his younger brother, unfortunately,” Albus said looking at James who looked away to hide the tears. Albus felt a little bad but this is James’s fault, not his. The man sensed the anger and nodded slowly before he sighed.

“All right, let's go then,” he said walking the way that he came with Albus and James close behind.


	2. Future brothers

Albus and James were quiet as they walked through the woods following this man. The man, Albus realized looked just liked Salazar Slytherin. Albus’s eyes grew wide as he looked at James who was looking down to the ground. Albus thought he saw tears in his eyes. “James?” Albus whispered. James looked at his brother.

“What?” he hissed. “Going to tell me that I don’t care about your precious boyfriend,” James muttered with poison in his voice. Albus rolled his eyes.

“No, I’m saying we are following Salazar Slytherin. We are in the time of the Founders,” Albus said with a little bit of wonder in his voice. James rolled his eyes and pushed Albus.

“Oh yes, this must be wonderful for you,” James said sarcastically but there were tears in his eyes. Albus pushed him back.

“No, I’m saying that we can get home now because we are with great wizards. Why do you care that I got the meet the founder of my school house? James, I want to get home and all you care about who sent us here,” Albus said pushing his brother to the ground. The man stopped walking when he heard James land on the ground.

“Ow. What the hell Al? I want to get home more than you but all you care about is,”

“Oh, shut up James. I do as well but you are just so…..You're the one who caused this,” Albus cut him off pulling out his wand. James stood up and pulled his out as well. “I had a date and you ruined it!”

“Oh, this again. I know you had a bloody date, Albus. Don’t pull that one again. Shall we settle this?” James called back aiming his wand at Albus with Albus doing the same. The man looked at the boys and sighed.

“Enough! Both of you! I don’t want to hear this right now,” Slytherin called he put his head in his hands. Albus looked at James and lowered his wand but James did not.

“I’m telling dad when we get home that you tried to hex me,” James said with a smirk. Albus rolled his eyes.

“James can we just find out how to get home and not fight right now?” Albus told his brother who sighed and lowered her wand.

“Fine,” James muttered. Slytherin nodded as the three of them started to walk again.

James looked at Albus who was not spoken in a long time. James knew that he should say sorry, but he did not know how to do so. So, he stayed quiet and looked at Slytherin. _‘Albus must feel well, happy to be with Slytherin.’_ James thought as he looked at Hogwarts. It looked the same to him, but he could not feel at aw at it. James smiled looking at Albus who also smiled but he did not look at James. James sighed and walked alongside Slytherin who smiled at James.

“I know you’re a wizards you know,” he said looking at Albus who nodded.

“Yes, sir. We are, but we don’t go back for another two mounts,” Albus said with pride in his voice. James smiled when his brother said this, but he still felt bad about what had happened. 

“Al?” James asked looking at his brother and reached out to him but Albus took off running to the school. James sighed and looked at Slytherin. “He needs to cool off. My brother has a little temper. He gets that from our father and maybe mum too,” James told the older wizard with a sigh.

“Your not from this time are you?” Slytherin asked James who raised an eyebrow. James laughed nervously and nodded.

“How did you know?” James asked him but Slytherin did not say anything as he motioned James to follow. James nodded and slowly followed Slytherin with hopes that Albus can forgive him.

Albus ran though the doors with tears in his eyes. Albus felt bad for James, he’s trying to help him, but he won’t let him. Albus knew that he should let him, but he does not know if he can’t bring himself to do so now. Albus was still running when he ran into someone. “I’m sorry sir,” Albus said wiping away the hot tears from his eyes. The man looked at Albus making Albus gasp a little. Why he looked just like Godric Gryffindor. Albus’s green eyes went wide but tears still fell down his face.

“Are you alright young one?” Gryffindor asked Albus who sighed but he did not say anything. “Young one?” he asked Albus again who started to cry again.

“I’m fine sir. Just mad at my brother. He got me stuck here and its all his fault and yet he says that its mine,” Albus said with a harsh laugh. Gryffindor nodded.

“Well, did he mean too?” Gryffindor asked Albus who sighed but he did not say anything.

“No, I did not, Al, I’m sorry can we figure out together on how to get home so you can go on that date with your ‘sweetheart.’” James said as he walked over to Albus with Slytherin behind him. Albus looked at James with tears in his eyes.

“You ruined my……” Albus said but James cut him off with a hug. “What are you doing Jamie?” Albus asked in his shoulder. James did not say anything as he just hugged Albus. Slytherin looked at Gryffindor who nodded to him.

“Can I ask your names?” Gryffindor asked as the brother’s pulled apart. James looked at Albus and smiled when his brother wiped away the tears.

“You can go first Al,” James said to his brother who nodded.

“Albus. Albus Severus Potter, I’m his younger brother,” Albus said pointing to James who smiled and then looked at Gryffindor and Slytherin. However, he could not stop looking at Gryffindor. The founder of his house and the founder of Albus’s house. Their family will never believe this. 

“And you young one?” Gryffindor asked James who snapped out of his awe and nodded with Albus laughing at him.

James took a step forward and bowed. “James Sirius Potter sir. I’m his older brother and the oldest in my family sir,” James told the two founders. “Can you help us, sir? I have by mistake sent me and my little brother back in time and now we don’t know how to get back,” James added looking at his brother who had tears in his eyes again. “And I have ruined my brother’s date,” James said with shame in his voice, and Albus heard it. “I’m sorry Al,” James said to Albus who nodded but did not say anything. Soon the four of them fell quiet as they walked to the Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next CH. Anyway, tell me what you think. Did you like it? Thank you for reading and I will see you next time


	3. Telling Pranks and war heroes

An hour later and Albus was sitting in one of the many classrooms of the old yet new Hogwarts school. James was talking with Gryffindor. He seems to have a good relationship with him which Albus was happy for him but Albus wished that he were back home with Scorpius. Albus sighed and looked at the door where he saw Slytherin standing there with his arms crossed. He looked unimpressed but his eyes say that he was worried. Albus did not know if he was worried about him or James. “Your brother seems like the person who gets in trouble all the time and does not focus on schoolwork,” Slytherin said making Albus laugh a little. He nodded but he did not say anything. Slytherin hummed and walked into the classroom. “You don’t talk much do you? or are you still mad at your brother?” Slytherin asked Albus who sighed.

“I don’t know what to feel. I’m not mad at James anymore but I just want to…..” Albus cut off. Slytherin hummed again and sat down next in a chair next to him.

“Young Albus. It is ok to not know what you are feeling. That is normal,” Slytherin said making Albus look at him. 

“Thanks. I guess. I wish that they were with me,” Albus said running his hand through his black hair and over his green eyes. Slytherin raised an eyebrow however he did not say anything as he saw Albus’s eyes fill will eyes. “I want to see them again and I think James was right. I’ve been selfish with my boyfriend and not seeing that I will miss my family,” Albus sighed after he said this with tears running down his face now. Slytherin nodded but he looked at Albus in his eyes.

“Did you say ‘boyfriend’?” Slytherin asked Albus who smiled proudly and nodded before he looked down sadly. The older wizard hummed but he did not say anything before he looked to the doorway to see James standing there.

“Yes, Al is gay and if you judge him or tell him off I will……” Albus looked at James who laughed a little. “What I’m joking. He knows I’m joking right?” James asked looking down making Albus laugh a little. James walked in with a smile and sat down behind Albus. Soon Slytherin left as the brother’s talked about something that he did not understand. 

Godric was worried about these two brothers who just appeared out of nowhere and how they will get home. The younger seemed rather mad at his brother at the fact that they were stuck at this time. The wizard sighed when Slytherin walked up to him. “How are they?” He asked his friend who crossed his arms over his chest.

“They are ok now but young Albus seemed lost and sad still. How was your talk with James?” Slytherin asked walking over to his desk and sitting down in the dark room that was filled with cantles and books everywhere. They were the only ones in Hogwarts for the girls who were out getting supplies and they won't be back for a while.

“James Sirius is different. He speaks very fondly of his brother and other family and ‘pranking’” Godric used air quotes here making Slytherin raise an eyebrow.

“Pranking?” Slytherin repeated the word. “What is pranking?” he asked Godric who shook his head slowly, but he did not say anything.

“He also told me that his mother and father are war heroes,” Godric added making Slytherin hum but he did not say anything as the two fell quiet.

Godric found the boy’s in the Great Hall running around and laughing. He smiled at the sight and watched them for a while however when they stopped they sat down at different tables. Confused Godric walked over to the brothers who were talking to each other about some prank that James had pulled in this place. “Man, that was legendary!” James was saying laughing louder then he should. Albus shook his head but Godric saw a small smile on his face. 

“Hello, boy’s,” Godric said to the two Potter’s who looked up and smiled at him.

“Hello sir,” Albus said looking around for Slytherin but he did not see him. “Are you looking for something to send us back?” Albus asked looking at James who nodded. However, Godric sighed and shook his head.

“Not yet young Albus. We are waiting for everyone Helga and Rowena to get back. they usually help us with these things,” Godric told them as he sat down next to James. “Now why are you not sitting next to each other when you talk?” Godric asked them both. Albus sighed and said:

“I’m a Slytherin sir and James is a Gryffindor. I’m the only Slytherin in my family but they all accept me, and I love that,” Albus looking at James who smiled at him. After Albus said as James started telling them about another prank he had pulled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Thanks to my first reviewer of this story it means a lot. Can someone help me with this? I know nothing about the Founders and some feedback and suggestions would be nice. Thanks, and I will see you next time. I’m sorry about the wait on this story by the way. Thanks again and have a nice day


	4. Someone new: Part one: Hufflepuff

Godric listened in on the brothers talk about their lives in Hogwarts but he could not help but think about what life was like in the time period that these two boys are from. These boys have such a different life than him and the others. “I will never hear the ending of this from Schop,” Albus said to James who laughed and smiled.

“What about Rose? Or Hugo? Or Teddy and Freddy?” James said with a big smile. “They will never believe us,” James added running his hand through his hair. Albus did the same thing and sighed but he did not say anything. “Hell, what about Lily?” James asked laughing a little. Albus sighed and stood up before he walked to the doors. “Where are you going? Al?” James asking standing up also but Albus rolled his eyes.

“The family again. James, I was saying that Schop would hate me, and you’re talking about our family making fun of us and telling us that we got to do something that they never had done. Schop is our family as well and you don’t seem to care!” Albus yelled before he left the Great hall. Godric watched as James sighed and sat back down before he sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. “What was that about?” Godric asked James who looked at him and gave him a fake smile. However, he did not say anything. Godric nodded and calmly walked over to him. “Your brother seems upset. Are you sure you don’t want to talk to him?” Godric asked trying to get James to talk. James however looked at him and rolled his eyes before he stood up and walked away.

“Just find a way to get us home now old man,” there was venom in James’s voice. James then rolled his eyes again and walked out of the Great hall.

Albus ran down the hall and through the front door to the castle. “James,” he muttered under his breath as he walked down the bridge looking around him with tears in his eyes. He really was alone, and James doesn’t understand. “What does he know?” Albus said to himself still walking with tears falling out of his eyes now. Not that Albus cared. Nor did he care where he was going. Albus sighed and walked into the forest before he sat down on a tree stump with tears completely blinding him now. However, Albus did not cry out at all nor did he make a sound as he sat there with his head in his hands.

“Are you all right little boy?” Albus removed his head from his hands at the fact that this voice called him a little boy. However, Albus could not care less right now.

“Yeah, I fine. Leave me alone, please. I want to be alone,” Albus said not looking at the person. However, he heard a laugh and it reminded him of his mother, that sweet gentle laugh but deep down he could hear a little sadness and a hardness that says ‘I’ll kick your ass if you cross me’ Albus laughed at this and looked up. He gasped a little when he saw her, Helga Hufflepuff.

“Albus! Al, I’m sorry. Wait! Al!” James called as he ran through the halls of Hogwarts. “Please! Al, we will get home. Scorpius is a part of our family,” James called as tears poured out of his eyes. He did not know where he was because things were a little different in this time, but James did not care right. After all, he wanted to find his little brother and get him home because he now knows that he needs to get home and be with his family as well as his friends.

“I don’t think he’s inside anymore your Potter,” James looked up to see Slytherin with his arms crossed but he looked considered. James sighed and shook his head, but he did not say anything as he closed his eyes. “We need to stop meeting like this. Why can’t you and your brother not go a few minutes without fighting?” the older wizard asking looking at James who wiped the tears in his eyes and smirked.

“I’m his brother that is my job to get on his nerves. I love my brother and I would do anything for him but sometimes he so….” James shook his head and sighed. “It doesn’t matter. We need to get home. If he never speaks to me again when we do go home then so be it,” James told Slytherin with his hand waving back in forth. Slytherin smiled a little at James and nodded.

“We will all of us. We will find a way to get you home understand? Now, let's find your brother,” Slytherin told James as he put his hand on his shoulder. James nodded and followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the wait on this story. I’ve just got suck on this. This story is not easy, and I was also working on other storys as well as working on my OC works and bingeing Once Upon a time and Horror games. So, I’m sorry again. Tell me what you think. Did you like it? I’m still not sure how to write the Founders but I’m working on. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time. Have a nice night/day/morning/.


	5. Someone new part two Ravenclaw

Albus sighed as he walked through the woods. It wasn’t James’s fault that they are stuck here. It wasn’t his fault that he can’t accept the fact that his boyfriend is a part of the family. This was all his fault that they were stuck here. Albus got mad at him. Albus is the one to blame here. “You know my cousin Hugo is in Hufflepuff house,” Albus said randomly as they walked through the woods and up the gate to the school. Hufflepuff smiled at Albus with a warm smile and looked up to see Rowena Ravenclaw smiling at them.

“Hello there. Who is this?” she asked looking at Albus who was playing with his hands nervously. Hufflepuff smiled at Albus who sighed and took a deep breath.

“My name is Albus Severus Potter. I’m here with my older brother James Sirius and us being in this time is all my fault,” Albus said with a sigh. Ravenclaw hummed but she didn’t know what to say to that. Neither did Hufflepuff. “It doesn’t matter. I need to find my brother,” Albus added walking into the school. Hufflepuff sighed and smiled a little. However, no one said anything as they followed Albus into the school.

James paced an empty classroom with Salazar sitting at a desk lost in thought. Lost in thought about James and Albus. What was their family like? Why do they argue? Salazar knows that they are brothers and that is normal for them but every time he sees them. Maybe them time traveling will help them with them arguing? “He’s been gone too long,” James said cutting him out of his thoughts. “I should go look for him. Why are we in here anyway?” James added looking at Salazar who sighed and stood up. However, he didn’t say anything as he folded his arms over his chest. James rolled his eyes and stopped pacing and walked to the door of the classroom. However, Salazar stopped him with his hand on his arm. 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. You decided to give up on finding him. Why?” Salazar asked James who let out a breath and looked down at his feet. He was hiding the tears from his eyes because he didn’t want Salazar to see the fact that a big Gryffindor like himself was crying. He didn’t want to show anyone that he was weak. He wasn’t weak. James took a deep long breath and looked at Salazar and smiled a big fake smile. However, this did not hide the pain in his hazel eyes. Salazar saw this but he didn’t say anything as he hummed. He then walked out of the room. Leaving James alone to his pain and thoughts.

Albus kept his head down as he walked into the Great Hall. Like James, he was crying only he didn’t hide it. How could he hide the fact that he missed his boyfriend and blamed his only brother for separating them? Not only did he miss him, but he missed his sister, his mum, his father, Teddy, and the rest of his big family. “I’m sorry James. I’m sorry love. Wish I could make this up to you and……” Albus cut off when the tears flowed down his face and he fell to the ground. He couldn’t breathe as he sat there crying his eyes out. Soon Albus was laying on the ground. _‘I’m sorry James. I’m sorry James.’_ This went through his head as he laid there. Little did Albus know that James was in the doorway with tears also falling down his face.

“Al?” James asked in a quiet voice walking over to his brother who didn’t hear him. “Al?” James asked again getting down to the floor. “Al, can you hear me?” James asked trying to keep his voice calm. However, Albus did not hear him. “Albus? Oh, Merlin. Someone help! Please help!” James called shaking his brother whose eyes opened a little.

“Ow, James why are you yelling you jerk? I’m trying to sleep here,” Albus said in a quiet drained voice. James let out a breath and looked over to see the Founders all standing there with worried faces but James saw some hope in their eyes.

“We found a way to get you two home,” Salazar said crossing his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I’m sorry about the wait on this story. I got stuck again and I now know how to end this story. I can’t wait to see where my mind takes the last CH’s of this. Thanks again for reading and I will see you next time


	6. Getting there without anyone knowing

Albus slowly got to his feet and looked at James who gave him his hand. “Thanks…. James,” Albus coughed and wiped the tears from his eyes. The sun was going down now and Albus knew that they were stuck there almost all night. “I missed it,” Albus said under his breath. James sighed and ran his hand through his hair. However, no one said anything as the four founders walked into the Great Hall and smiled at the Potter brothers. Even though Albus and James had no idea why.

“I’m sorry Al. when we get home you can punch me or allow your boyfriend to do it,” James said making Albus laugh a little, but he didn’t say anything as he sat down not caring which house he was still in. James sighed and sat down next to him and pushed him playfully. Albus laughed and pushed him back. The two however forgot about the Founders watching them. James closed his eyes and looked up to the Founders and smiled. “How do we get home? You said that you found a way to get home,” James said not standing up for he had to be with his brother. Which Albus was grateful for. Slytherin nodded slowly and looked at Gryffindor who also nodded.

“We can use our magic,” James raised an eyebrow at this and shared a look with Albus. However, he didn’t say anything as he nodded for Gryffindor to continue.

Scorpius let out a breath when he walked up to the Potter house. He was nervous sure, but he can’t wait for his date with Albus. He was also glad to be rid of his father for a few hours because he won't leave him alone about dating tips and what to do and want not to do. He loved his father but sometimes he can be just too much. Scorpius smiled when he knocked on the door and waited he heard Lily Luna calling out to her father. His smile grew wider but inside he felt funny. Something was not right, and he was getting worried. Even though he did not know why he was worried. It was just a date. Scorpius nodded to Harry Potter when he opened the door. “Scorpius welcome. Come in and I’ll get Al,” Harry said to Scorpius who nodded and walked into the house. Something wasn’t right however when Scorpius walked into the living room. He didn’t see James Sirius running around.

 _‘Maybe he’s grounded.’_ Scorpius thought looking at Ginny Weasley-Potter who was reading. She smiled at him

“How are you Scorpius?” Ginny asked putting her book down. Scorpius nodded but he didn’t say anything as his nerves kicked in when he heard Harry calling out upstairs:

“Al? Scorpius is here are you ready? Al?” Scorpius stood up and walked over to the stair to see Harry on the fourth step. “I’m going to go look for him. Something is not right. He runs down those stairs when you are here,” Harry told Scorpius who let out a breath looked away for a second.

“I’m going with you,” Scorpius said fiddling with his hands. Harry nodded and smiled at his son’s boyfriend. Soon the two walked up the stairs not knowing what just happened.

“So, your magic can really get us home?” Albus asked raising an eyebrow. Gryffindor smiled at Albus and nodded slowly as he took Slytherin’s hand. Slytherin then took Hufflepuff’s hand and Hufflepuff to Ravenclaw’s hand. James smiled and looked at his brother who had tears pouring out of his eyes. “We are going home. We are going home,” Albus said laughing and crying at the same time. James nodded to the founders who smiled at the brothers.

“Yes, you are. It was good meeting you two and please don’t fight all the time. If you do think about it. Think back to this moment,” Slytherin told the brothers as he and the other’s closed their eyes. Soon a white light filled their vision and the brothers were gone.

Albus and James were laughing when they came back to their room. “Man, that was kind of fun this time,” Albus said standing up and walking into the bathroom. James laughed again and stood up before he sat down on his bed.

“Yeah, see Al it was, now I think you have a date,” James said looking at the door when he saw Harry in the doorway with Scorpius behind him. Scorpius had a smile of relief on his face as he ran a hand over his face, but he raised an eyebrow at James. James waved at him deciding not to tell his father yet about his and Albus’s trip to the Founders. He knew that he would be blamed for this and he would still be grounded, and he had plans to hang out with Freddy in a few days. James looked at his father and waved. “Hi dad, Al would be right out. You know how long it takes to make his face and hair look pretty,” James said making Scorpius laugh a little. Harry rolled his eyes and walked away. Soon Albus walked out of the bathroom with his nice blue suit all nice and shining again. He then looked at Scorpius and ran over to him. He stared into his eyes before he pulled him into a hug and then a big kiss. Not caring if James wooed and cheered.

“Come on Love. Let's leave James alone with his grounded ass,” Albus told Scorpius after they broke apart. Scorpius laughed and took Albus’s hand and the two walked out of the room. James nodded and laid down liked nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my Chuck it’s done. Thank you all for reading this story. This took me a long time and I’m very proud of myself for writing it. Thanks again and tell me what you think. Did you like this? Have a nice day and I will see you in my next story

**Author's Note:**

> Well, new story here. What do you guys think? It was really fun writing James and Al argue Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time


End file.
